my_time_at_portiafandomcom_vi-20200214-history
Toby
He is the young adventurous son of Martha. He has a knack both causing mischief and for getting himself into trouble. Background The son of Martha, Toby has a brave and adventurous spirit. He's always trying to live up to his father's shadow, a region-famous adventurer. It is Toby's dream to one day explore the unknown regions beyond The Periphery. Personal Life Toby was born on Autumn of Day 28 and is the son of Martha. Toby is one of the few school children of Portia, known to cause trouble and has a tendency to show up late. His mother, Martha, worries that he might follow in his father's footsteps. When he grows older, Toby wants to explore unknown regions beyond the Peripheries. Physical Appearance Related Characters lives with his mother, Martha, and his father (unnamed) is off adventuring far from Portia. He is Friends with Jack, his schoolmate, and Django, his sparring partner. They can sometimes be seen practicing sword techniques in front of The Round Table. Toby also looks up to Arlo and his adventures in the ruins. }} | | | | | |_ | |,|-|-|-|+|-|-|-|.| |_ | Martha| | Jack| | Django|_ }} When befriending , his relationship network with other NPCs will also be affected, resulting in the player receiving favor points from those NPCs as well. Note: Arlo is not a part of 's relationship network. Schedule |-|Monday-Wednesday= |-|Thursday= |-|Friday-Sunday= Relationship Social Interactions Chat |-|Stranger= ;First meeting * Did you just move here? Never seen you before. ;Stranger * Did you hear? Arlo just discovered some new ruins! He is so amazing! And I'm gonna be just like him when I grow up! * There are plenty of legends in Portia. Like the shining apple, the crying paint and the pretty ghost girl living in the cementary. Django told me all about these! |-|Missions= *Mission: The Broken Clock: Wait, wait, the clock's broken?! That means I have another excuse the next time I'm late to school! Ahaha. *Mission: Sophie's Basket: I was thinking of getting some apples with that basket, but I kinda accidentally tossed it onto the roof. I was going to give it back to Granny Sophie, I swear! *Mission: Toby's Apples: Did you get any apples? |-|Play= ;Talk about favorite foods * I can eat ice cream no matter which season it is. * I really hate eating anything sour, gives me a toothache. ;Ask about work * I'm a kid! I don't work! Stupid. ;Casual talk * I read my Pa's journal a few times, it's full of wild tales. I started my own journal recently, maybe it'll contain even better tales than his! *(What type of gifts do you like?) ** I like anything sweet! Can you guess which ones? ** I really like spicy things, but my Mom tells me they're bad for me. ;Compliment *(For someone your age, you're pretty good with a blade.) ** Of course I am! I'm the only apprentice of master Django. *(I feel you're ready for your big adventure!) ** You bet I am! |-|Festivals= ;Winter Solstice * I love hotpot! Yes! Gift |q18= |q15= |q12= |q10= |q9= |q8= |q7= |q6= |q5= |q4= |q3= |q2= |q1= |q-2= |q-1= |q-5= |v10= |v4= |v-1= |v-2= |v-5= |version=1.0.129395 }} Desires The following items are desires, which are randomly assigned to one or two NPCs per week. In the event that this NPC has a desire, gifting the wanted item will provide the higher tier points; otherwise, on non-desired events, the item gives the base point value. *Likes Sweet Food, Spicy Food, and Ice Cream *Dislikes Sour Food |L2= |D2= |L3= |D3= |L4= |D4= |L5= |D5= |L6= |D6= |E1= }} Relic Trade |r10= |f1= }} Missions ;Toby's Apples :Toby wants some apples, but doesn't have enough strength to knock them down, help him to get some. ;Toby's Secret Crush :Help Toby pick out a gift for Emily. Gallery Toby.jpg Portrait Toby Birthday.png|Toby on one of his birthdays Portrait Martha Toby.png|Toby and Martha Category:Characters